


Lazy Day

by J_E_McCormickGal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 300+ words short, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, R being a dork, and such, cute boyfriends, literally no plot whatsoever, silly little things, this is short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormickGal/pseuds/J_E_McCormickGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“The great Apollo has awakened.” Enjolras heard from under the covers by his hips, and lifted them to find Grantaire hidden there, a video camera in hand and a smirk on his face. He was obviously playing around at being an idiot, from the playful glint in his eye.<br/>“Grantaire.” Enjolras sighed, trying to sound exasperated. His tone came out more fond than he hoped.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this just to satisfy my own desire for the cute.  
> Based on this post on Tumblr: http://avagueambitioninyourdirection.tumblr.com/post/46221632483/so-i-looked-at-this-and-the-first-thing-I  
> It was cute okay.

It was, judging by the light filtering through the curtains, likely mid-afternoon. Enjolras had spent a lazy day in bed with Grantaire – after a week of stress and worry, he had now been persuaded to relax. As such, he was sprawled in bed, naked beneath the sheets, with Grantaire beside him – or, Grantaire had been beside him before.  
“The great Apollo has awakened.” Enjolras heard from under the covers by his hips, and lifted them to find Grantaire hidden there, a video camera in hand and a smirk on his face. He was obviously playing around at being an idiot, from the playful glint in his eye.  
“Grantaire.” Enjolras sighed, trying to sound exasperated. His tone came out more fond than he hoped.  
“As we can see, this mighty Apollo has been spotted, wearing less than godly attire,” here Grantaire moved to start slowly crawling up the covers, onto Enjolras’ chest, “looking stupidly attractive for someone who spent a straight week freaking out over an essay and probably hasn’t showered in three days.”  
Enjolras tried to keep the smile off his face, he really did, but was a little less than successful.  
“Shut up.” He muttered instead.  
“If we approach carefully...” Grantaire continued, by now practically on top of Enjolras.  
“Go away.” Enjolras laughed, weakly pushing at his shoulder.  
“...we may be able to snag a kiss.” Grantaire grinned, showing his just-slightly crooked teeth, and dipped forward, pressing his lips to Enjolras’. Enjolras caught him there with a hand against his jaw, moving his lips in a slow rhythm against the brunette’s. They lingered there for a minute, before Grantaire pulled away slightly.  
“Victory.” He murmured with a quiet chuckle.  
“You’re an idiot.” Enjolras muttered back, already trying to pull Grantaire close again. Grantaire managed to place the camera – still filming – on the bedside table. They kissed again, for longer and deeper. This time it was Enjolras who broke it. “I love you.”  
Grantaire’s smile widened and he carded his fingers through Enjolras’ hair, shifting slightly to be lying completely atop him, all bare skin contact, chest aligned to chest, hips aligned to hips, legs tangled together. “I love you too.”  
The two fell together lazily, forgetting the camera on the desk.


End file.
